


It's Not What I Planned

by chicagoartnerd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/pseuds/chicagoartnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm waiting on my beta to comb through my massive first chunk of writing for "The Walk", it's 22k so far.<br/>So here's some Teen Wolf Art!<br/>Making art for you own fic is self-serving I know but that's what happens when you are both a writer and an artist and are slightly obsessed with Teen Wolf currently. Hope to post the fic this goes with soonish though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not What I Planned

[ ](http://imgur.com/Pe9G5)

 

 

 

 


End file.
